Help You
by The Illusion of Time
Summary: "Don't let it control you. I'm here to help you..." Crappy title & summary are crappy. Rated T to be safe. Originally written as a response to a song meme type thing.


This was originally written for a Music Meme type thing, for the song Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace. I sort of went overboard with it and went away from what the song's about, but it's still good.

I don't own anything mentioned in this.

* * *

Pain. There was so much pain. He remembered nothing before the pain, only the sensation of falling, hearing someone screaming to him. Where was he? What was going on?

Voices, going in and out like the tide.

"I've done the best I can...Can't guarantee there won't still be some effects...never dealt with lyconthropy before..."

He recognized the voice. But he couldn't put a name to it. Come to think of it, he wasn't really sure who he himself was. He only had a while to muse over this before pain swept over him again, dragging him down like the tide, deeper into darkness.

When he finally awoke, he knew where he was and who was. He was Saix, number VII of Organization XIII, and he was in the infirmary at the Castle That Never Was. But as to what had happened, he had no memory. No one told him, and everyone avoided him. Axel would occasionally hang around with him, but other than that, no one talked to him unless absolutely necessary.

He found out why only a month after being out of the infirmary.

He wasn't quiet sure what happened or how, all he remembered is sudden pain and collapsing, then darkness, dragging him down into madness. Someone approached him. "Are you alright, VII?" He recognized the voice, but still didn't. He snapped in the direction of the speaker, growling. Some part of his mind was screaming at him that this was wrong, he needed to stop, but it was as if he had no control over his body.

"Aw, fuck! Someone get Vexen! or Xemnas! Dude, he's gone totally psyco!" This second speaker was backing away from him. Saix lunged in the direction of the voice, but met nothing where the speaker should've been. Before he hit the floor, something sharp- a lance, he realized- hit him and pinned him to the wall by his cloak. He snarled and growled, ripping free, the shoulder of his cloak tearing wide open. He heard swearing and his potential prey escaping. He lunged after the people, and suddenly met a hard barrier. He later learned he had smacked face-first into a door and almost broken his nose.

Suddenly he was aware he was no longer alone in the room.

He lunged in the direction of the scent. Then he hit another barrier. This time, it was a wall.

"Isa."

The voice was familiar. And the speaker knew his name. Who was it? A friend, that was all he could get...

"Isa, listen to me."

The response was a howl and another lunge. The speaker moved again and Saix slammed into another wall. He gave a frustrated howl and began scratching himself. He could feel blood running down his face and arms, but he didn't care.

"Isa, stop hurting yourself and LISTEN TO ME!" Thin fingers wrapping around his arms, pulling them back behind him, restraining him. He struggled, growling and snapping, trying to break free.

"Isa, it's me, please, listen, Isa..."

Finally there was a break in the madness. "L-Lea?" His voice was hoarse, and the statement was accompanied by a small whimper.

"Yeah. That's right. Come on, Isa. You're not an animal. Don't let it control you..."

Saix was still as the other released his arms and then carefully embraced his trembling frame. "Don't let it control you, Isa. I'm here to help you..."

* * *

-runs from AkuRoku fangirls-I'm sorry people, this just had to be written, I couldn't think of any other way to write it, and I just can't see Xemnas doing that! DX PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Also, see if you can figure out who the unnamed speakers in this story are!

AND REVIEW. I'm considering maybe using this here to make a full story, so please, review and tell me if you think I should! That, and reviews make me very happy. It gives me something to do on rainy days.

BTW, Axel's calling him Isa so Saix knows who it is because anyone could be calling him Saix or VII, and Saix called Axel Lea simply because Axel was calling him Isa. K?


End file.
